


Smut One Shots

by lovewashisname



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Scat, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: A collection of Dream Daddy smut one shots. Request anything you'd like in the comments, I'll write any kinks or scenarios.





	1. Joseph – Overstimulation

"Joseph, fuck!" 

You shuddered as the blond continuosly pushed his fingers against your prostate, making your body flinch and shiver every few seconds. He hummed softly, kissing along your shoulder as he listened to your moans. "Yes, darling?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at you, ramming his fingers against that same spot. 

"F-Fuck..!" you moaned weakly, arching your back and whining loudly. You tried to pull your hands down from their restraints, but failed, only having the rope dig into your skin even more. Joseph shook his head, smiling up at you. 

"Watch your language," he said firmly, pulling his fingers out of your ass, leaving you empty and desperate. You bit your lip, containing the urge to swear at him just for the sake of it. He wiped his fingers on the sheets, one hand reaching up to press against your sore wrists. 

"Shit!" you cried suddenly, tears brimming in your eyes as you tried hopelessly to move your hands away. "Joseph, please, Joseph!" His fingertips rubbed over the swollen, red skin and you bit your lip to stop yourself from crying. 

Joseph chuckled darkly as he pulled his hand away, his hand coming down hard on your thigh. You jolted at the slap, but knew better than to say anything this time, desperately containing the whine that was building in your throat. "What was that?" he asked, his fingertips trailing over your entrance. "I told you to watch your language, didn't I?"

You nodded, arching your hips up into his touch, panting and whining softly. He shook his head, grinning as he pulled his hand back. "I didn't hear you, sweetheart," he said, keeping his hand much too far away for your liking. 

"Come on, Joseph, please," you whined, which only made him laugh softly. Your erection was aching, and if it wasn't for the cock ring on it, you were sure you would've cum by now. You pouted, whining quietly. "Please..!"

Joseph shook his head, running a hand through his messy blond hair. Your heart fluttered and you blushed, arching your hips up over and over. "Look at you," Joseph muttered, leaning forward and kissing your neck softly. "You're such a desperate slut." 

You felt your cheeks flush darkly, and you shook your head, protesting as well as you could. You didn't want for him to leave you here, desperate and tied up. You couldn't afford to make another mistake. "What d'you want me to do, huh?" he asked, and his breath against your neck had you shaking and shuddering all over again. "Come on, tell me."

You whined, biting your already mangled bottom lip. "I want you to fuck me with your massive cock, and-and I wanna make you cum," you stuttered quickly. "Please, fuck me Joseph, I want you to cover my ass in your cum, please!" He smirked, looking down at your flushed cheeks, swollen lips and teary eyes. 

"Ugh, fuck," he muttered under his breath, wrapping a hand around his own length and stroking himself slowly a few times. You struggled against the ropes, pushing your hips up. Without warning, Joseph gripped your thighs tightly, so tight that you were sure it would bruise, and thrust into you, hard. 

It was all you could do to keep yourself from screaming. You shuddered, your eyes filling with tears all over again as moans spilled from your lips endlessly. "Joseph, Joseph, fuck me, fuck, oh god!" you moaned, wishing that you could reach up and grip his shoulders. He paused, biting his lip and panting quietly. 

All eight inches of him was throbbing inside of you, and the tears that had been brimming in your eyes began to spill down your cheeks. "You're such a good slut, just for me," Joseph muttered, leaning down and kissing your cheek softly as he began to pound into you relentlessly. 

You moaned his name over and over, your body shaking uncontrollably from how much he was hitting your prostate. You shut your eyes, whining softly. Suddenly, you felt Joseph's hand around your aching length, and your eyes snapped open, watching as he remove the cock ring. A wave of pleasure overwhelmed you, and the next time Joseph thrust into you, you came hard. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..!" you moaned, shuddering and gasping as you felt the hot, thick cum cover your stomach. There were a few moments where everything felt incredibly blissful, as you were stuck in your orgasm, before very, very quickly, your body was gripped by overstimulation. 

You panted, shaking your head, eyes filling with tears. "Joseph," you whispered, your voice hoarse. "Joseph, stop, please!" But the blond didn't stop. He kept going, his quiet moans filling your ears, and his thick cock slamming into you over and over, despite your protest. 

Tears of pain, not pleasure, began to roll down your face. There was a safe word. What was it? You couldn't remember it. Goddamn. Saying 'stop' wasn't going to do a thing, not when Joseph was so intent on fucking you until you couldn't stand. Why was the fucking safe word so difficult to remember?

"Joseph, Joseph.." you mumbled, tripping over your words as you tried to remember. Your mind was a cloud of pain and overwhelming pleasure that you couldn't handle. Why couldn't you remember it? "Please, please..." You looked up at your wrists, one of which was bleeding, the crimson substance staining the rope. 

Your eyes widened and you practically screamed. "Red!" you shouted. "Red, red, red, Joseph, stop!" Joseph's eyes widened at your sudden outburst, and he pulled out instantly, staring at you in disbelief. Guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders and he opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure exactly what. 

You whined softly, trying to pull your hands down to hide your crying face, only to find that they were still tied up. "Joseph.." you murmured through shaky sobs. The blond nodded, and immediately began untying the ropes around your wrists, and then the ones around your ankles, until your were completely free. 

You sat up, clinging to him like a toddler, pressing your face into his sweaty chest as you cried. He frowned slightly, pulling you close and kissing the top of your head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, baby boy." He ran his fingers through your hair, trying to be as comforting as possible. 

You shook your head and snuggled closer to him, your body shaking and aching horribly. "J-Joseph.." you whispered again, and the other male hummed softly, glancing down at you. He kissed your head again, his fingertips lingering against the back of your neck. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, making sure he wasn't hurting you in any way before he pulled you a little closer. You wrapped your arms and legs around his torso, clinging tightly and letting your cheek rest against his chest. You shut your eyes, slowly growing tired.

You hummed softly, frowning. "Sorry for ruining it," you whispered quietly, rubbing your aching wrists against his back. Almost as soon as you'd said it, Joseph was shaking his head and protesting, holding you close as he stroked your hair. 

"No, baby, it's not your fault," he whispered. "Don't be sorry. I should've noticed sooner. It's not your fault." You settled a little at this, although you still felt a little guilty. 

"I love you," you whispered weakly, nuzzling your face against his chest. 

"I know. I love you too."


	2. Robert – Knife Play, Light Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Katherine – thank you for requesting and I really hope you enjoy it! I'm not exactly sure how good it turned out, since I've never written a kink like his before, but I hope you like it either way ;A;
> 
> Please leave any requests in the comments, I'll write any kinks you'd like ^^ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You squirmed a little in your bindings, tugging at the cuffs with both your hands and feet, only to have the cold metal press against your skin. You relaxed, now sure that the cuffs would keep you perfectly in place. Now all you had to do is wait for Robert. You hoped he hadn't forgotten..

Not that you didn't trust him. Of course not. The two of you had been over this dozens of times the past few days – deciding safe words and carefully learning eachother's boundaries. This kind of openness made you feel safe. But you were a little uneasy now, as you waited for him. It was a little cold, and you were starting to feel impatient.

Just as you were considering calling out his name, the door opened, revealing Robert, wearing no shirt and holding a knife in his hand. Your cheeks flushed as you felt your cock harden a little. He shut the door behind him, and sat himself in front of you, between your spread legs. "Ready?" he asked. 

You nodded, clenching and unclenching your fists in anticipation. You weren't nervous, which was surprising. The only feeling that was curling in your stomach was an insatiable excitement which was making you feel a little shaky.

Robert smirked a little, setting his hands on your thighs, the blunt side of the knife resting against your skin and making you bite your lip. He leaned over you, and you leaned back up, closing the distance between the two of you and meeting in a rough kiss. 

You felt his tongue against your lips, then his teeth as he tugged gently at your bottom lip, earning a quiet gasp from you. Your hips jutted up, forward, and you moaned against his lips as you earned friction against your throbbing erection. The knife flipped suddenly, and the side you felt against your thigh was no longer blunt. 

Your breath hitched in your throat, and you stilled your hips, whining quietly. "You desperate?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow as the kiss ended, his lips gently trailing over your jaw. You nodded, doing your best not to move your legs – not that the cuffs allowed much movement anyway. 

You shuddered and whimpered as he left hickeys all over your neck, the knife's edge trailing over your thighs and hips, and often pressing down just a little too much for comfort. Robert pulled back from your neck, sitting up as he gazed over your body. You were shaking, your lips swollen and your cock hard as it rested against your stomach. 

He smirked, pressing blade gently against your stomach. "Who's are you?" he asked, his hungry eyes resting on the marks he'd left scattered on your neck and collarbones. You bit your lip, silent for a moment before you spoke. 

"Yours," you said without hesitation, your hips pushing upwards just the slightest. Robert slid the knife across your stomach horizontally, and you winced as your skin was carefully sliced. The cut was careful, and wasn't nearly as deep as you'd expected. You watched as a few beads of blood rose to the surface of your skin. 

Robert glanced at you to check that everything was okay before setting the knife against your thigh this time, his hands careful and rough all at once as he left light cuts against your skin. "That's right," he breathed, pressing a kiss to your chest, which made you shudder. "You're mine."

You nodded, your breath coming out in soft, gentle pants as you moaned his name. "Please, Robert," you murmured, shutting your eyes and groaning quietly as you felt the blade leave another soft cut in your skin. He ignored your weak plea at first, continuing to leave bite marks and cuts all over your body. "Please, fuck me..!" 

This caught his attention, and he looked up, raising an eyebrow as he moved the knife away from your thigh. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, earning a desperate, quick nod from you. He laughed softly and set the knife aside, leaving a kiss against your stomach as he got up, leaving to get lube. 

You looked at the light cuts scattered over your legs and stomach, feeling giddy at the thought of being so obviously his. You belonged to him completely, and this was the best proof you had of that. He came back a couple of minutes later, setting a condom down on the bed, and opening the bottle of lube.

"What d'you want me to do, huh, sweetheart?" he asked, smirking down at you. You shuddered, nearly groaning at the nickname. You pushed your hips up, trying desperately to get some kind of friction against your aching cock. 

"I-I want," you stuttered quietly, breaking into a gasp as you felt his cold, lube-covered fingers pressing against your entrance. "I want your cock inside of me, please Robert." He smirked, and pressed his fingers into you, watching with a satisfied grin as you whined and shivered beneath him. 

He made a small sound of approval as both of his fingers were inside of you as far as they could go. "You're such a good boy, just for me," he mumbled fondly, pulling his fingers back before pushing them in again, rougher. You arched your back, panting softly. 

He pushed his fingers around, looking for that one spot that would make you go crazy. After a few more seconds of prodding around, his fingertips pressed against your prostate, and you let out a loud, sharp moan. "A-Ah, fuck!" you moaned, pulling on the cuffs that held your wrists up against the bedposts. 

Robert watched you, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "What was that?" he asked, pushing another finger in, but purposely avoiding your prostate as he shoved them in and out of you. Soft, uncomfortable whines escaped your lips as you desperately pushed your hips up into the air. 

"Robert, please," you said through quiet pants, precum beginning to leak from your achingly hard length. "Please, s-stop teasing me!" He laughed softly as he pulled his fingers out before picking up the condom, opening it impatiently. You watched as he put it on, shuddering and whining. 

You groaned softly as you felt him push into you, your cock twitching as you shuddered and got used to the feeling of having all of Robert's length inside of you. Your hips pushed up instinctively, but Robert's hands held them down, restricting you of any movement whatsoever. "Fuck," he muttered, leaning down to bite your neck hard. 

You moaned softly, groaning as he began to pound into you, the sound of his hips slapping against your thighs filling the room. You arched your bag, practically screaming as you felt him slam into your prostate, much, much harder than you were expecting. Tears of pleasure began to well in your eyes as Robert continued to thrust harder and deeper into you relentlessly. 

It didn't take long for you to cum, the thick substance coating your stomach as you moaned out Robert's name, arching your back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Robert!" you moaned, squeezing your eyes shut. "I love you, Robert..!" The male on top of you groaned as he felt you tighten around him, biting his lip as he came hard at the sound of your moaning. He rode out his orgasm, his thrusts becoming slower and gentler as he finished.

He pulled out, panting softly and taking off the condom, throwing it in the trash can. You whined, tugging at the cuffs. "Can we... G-Go shower?" you asked softly, your body still trembling slightly. Robert smirked, patting your thigh, making you wince slightly. 

"You look so good, I might just leave you tied up," he teased, raising an eyebrow. You whined, shaking your head with a small pout on your lips. Robert chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Just kidding, beautiful." 

You smiled as he undid the cuffs, sitting up and hugging him softly. "Love you," you murmured, whimpering at how all the small cuts stung.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."


	3. All Dads - Poly Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for IAmNotOneOfThem ,, this is absolutely terrible, I know, but it was so difficult to write more than two characters! I really hope you enjoy it though, despite how bad it is... I'm going to start working on the next few requests now! 
> 
> Feel free to request anything you'd like in the comments – I'll write any kinks you'd like ^^

You panted softly, pushing your hair out of your eyes with a damp hand. "Open your mouth, baby boy," you heard Hugo say. Your cheeks flushed and you looked up, opening your mouth obediently. You were rather exhausted, to say the least. 

But you didn't protest as he thrust his cock forward into your open mouth, only gagging softly as you tried to suck all of his length. Your left hand didn't slow down, pumping Joseph's cock whilst your right hand wrapped around both Matt and Craig's erections. 

When you'd agreed to this – to letting all of them have their way with you – you hadn't realised how much work would be put into it. It turns out that having sex with several men at once took a lot more effort than you'd initially thought. 

Soft moans left your mouth as you felt Robert's fingers slowly begin to push into you, scissoring you open gently. You gagged against Hugo's cock, shuddering slightly. You felt him grip your hair and pull your mouth harder onto him. "You're such a good boy," you heard Craig say, and you let out another muffled moan of gratitude. 

Your eyes widened as you felt Robert's fingers prod against your prostate, your sucking becoming messier and sloppier as you felt your knees get weak. Your grip on the other males' cocks tightened, and both Craig and Matt let out a moan. You shuddered, humming and groaning softly as Robert purposely pushed his fingers against that same spot again and again. 

Suddenly, you felt something hot against your right hand, and a loud moan filled the room. "Fuck," you heard Matt breathe softly. "God..." You could imagine his flushed cheeks, and the thick cum against your hand, but you didn't get to see it because Hugo's grip on your hair tightened, and he tugged you forward. 

"Shit," he muttered, breaking off into a soft moan as he finished inside your mouth. You swallowed all of it, your cheeks flushing as you pulled away with a soft moan. You whined loudly, feeling Robert pull his fingers out and leave you empty. You felt something much thicker than Robert's fingers push it's way into you. 

"Ah, fuck!" you exclaimed, your eyes widening as you whined quietly. "Shit, holy fuck!" You shuddered, feeling two arms wrap around you and hold you up, your thighs shaking as you felt Robert pull out before slamming back into you. You shut your eyes for a moment, appreciating how his lips felt against your neck in that moment as you continued to stroke Joseph and Craig's members. 

You shuddered, trying to keep your hands steady and careful as you Robert began to fuck you hard, his cock slamming against your prostate. As if all of this wasn't enough, you watched as Damien kneeled down before you, licking up the underside of your cock. 

You tried your best to keep quiet, and keep your hand steady on Joseph and Craig but it was practically impossible. With every thrust into you, your hips bucked forward into Damien's mouth. The amount of pleasure was overwhelming. You felt like you were going to go crazy. 

You glanced down at Damien, watched as he moved his head up and down your length, his hand rubbing between his legs. You swore softly, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt Craig cum in one of your hands. You couldn't cum yet. 

The moans coming from Robert were beginning to get louder, his thrusts becoming rougher and sloppier as he held onto you so tightly, you were sure he'd leave bruises. "Fucking god," he moaned softly into your ear, and you whined softly as you felt him cum inside of you. 

You shuddered, gritting your teeth and biting your lip. "Shit, shit, shit," you moaned quietly, moving your hands faster to try and get Craig and Joseph to cum. You could hardly contain yourself, feeling Damien's tongue press against the head of your cock as he sucked, his soft moans vibrating against you. 

"Please... Fuck, you guys j-just," you were interrupted by Joseph, who swore softly, groaning as he thrust forward into your hand, his cum coating your hand. You shuddered, a wave of relief washing over you. You turned to Craig, feeling Robert pull out of you, and his cum leaning down your thighs. 

Craig sighed quietly, gripping your hair as you began to suck him off, pressing your tongue against the underside of his cock, doing your best to get him off as quickly as possible. You felt like you might pass out if you didn't cum soon. "Fuck yes," he groaned softly. "Shit, bro... You're so good at this. Fuck!" 

You let out a soft moan, your eyes watering as you swallowed Craig's load, trying not to gag as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat over and over. He finally pulled out, and you gasped for breath, your hands instantly reaching down and gripping Damien's hair as you came, shuddering and twitching as you did. 

"Fuck!" you moaned, squeezing your eyes shut. "Shit! Damien... Fuck.." You shuddered as he pulled off of you, your body going weak as you slumped down. You whined, feeling several pairs of arms wrapping around you in a gentle group hug. 

"Fuck..." you whispered, shutting your eyes and enjoying the warmth of all your friends. 

"You were great," Joseph said softly, and then all the others chorused their agreement. You smiled a little and leaned into them, sighing. "Good job."


	4. Robert - Sub!Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! unfortunately, it's been a long while since i updated. my old phone broke, and it was a while before i got a new one. im working on all your requests as of now, and i hope to get round to finishing them soon. as always, i will do any kinks, so leave requests in the comments! thank you for reading <3

"Hey, what are you-"

Robert was cut off by a sudden, quiet gasp. You smirked, pushing your leg forward between both of his and pressing it against his crotch. Robert tried to back away, only to find that there was a wall behind him now, and nowhere for him to go. "You were saying?" you teased, leaning forward to kiss against his jaw. Robert bit his lip, and you grinned as you listened to him sigh shakily.

"Get off," he muttered, glaring at you. "What is your fucking problem?" You hummed softly, pushing your leg up against the growing bulge in Robert's trousers. In the tightly packed, warm club, it was easy to push him up against the wall and tease him like this, shielded by the throng of warm bodies.

"Problem?" you asked, your smug smirk giving way to a false, innocent expression. "You're the one with a hard on, I'd say you've got a problem. Not me." You watched the annoyance and frustration build on Robert's face. You could, against this wall, in this corner, just reach under his pants and touch him. But that was too risky – and too close to giving Robert what he wanted.

He bit his lip, letting out a low groan as you leaned forward to kiss his neck. "Let's go home," he pleaded, grinding forward against your leg now. You smirked. Finally. This was the reaction you wanted. You shook your head no, pulling your leg away but keeping your lips against his neck. He shuddered slightly and bit his lip. "Please."

You stood up straight suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the thick crowd towards the door. "What the fuck are you-"

"You wanted to go home, right?" you asked, raising an eyebrow as the two of you stepped out into the cold night air. "Which house is closer?" You began to walk in the direction of Robert's house anyway, not giving the other male much of a choice. He kept up with you, his cheeks flushed and his bottom lip mangled from his chewing on it.

You glanced down at the bulge in his trousers, smirking st the sight of it. You loved knowing that it was there because of you. As soon as the two of you were inside, you shoved Robert against the wall, your leg between his again, and your lips on his neck. "H-Hey, don't.. Fuck," he mumbled, shutting his eyes as your hands roamed up his shirt before going back down and squeezing his ass hard.

"Mine," you breathed, leaving a dark hickey right next to the other's jaw. You pulled back, smirking as you saw how disheveled the other already looked. You took off your shirt, gesturing for him to follow as you made your way to the bedroom. You could hear his irritated swearing – he wanted you to touch him right now, but you didn't seem the least bit interested in that.

You shut the bedroom door as soon as he was inside, a small smirk playing on your lips as you looked him up and down. "Strip," you ordered, and he did, taking off his clothes as quickly as he could, leaving him in just underwear, and you with your trousers still on. "Knees."

Robert did as he was told, obediently getting to his knees and reaching to undo your trousers. You smirked, gripping his hair and tugging hard, enjoying the whine that the other male made. He looked up at you, glaring as you grinned, enjoying the dominance you had over him. "Did I tell you to stop?" 

He grunted in response, glaring at you before going back to undoing your trousers. He pulled down both your trousers and your underwear, taking your length into his hands, and stroking it until you were hard. 

You hummed your approval, your fingers absently running through his messy hair, making it even messier. "You're so good," you sighed, watching with satisfaction as he began to lick along your length, making you even harder before he took your erection into his mouth. 

You didn't hesitate, gripping his hair tightly and thrusting forward into his mouth, relishing the moans he let out and the sloppy slurping sounds he made. You grunted softly, letting out a long sigh of contented arousal. You moaned softly every time you felt your member hitting the back of his throat, groaning quietly. "That's it," you muttered, swearing under your breath. "Fuck, Robert." After a few more moments, you let go of his hair, refusing to cum inside his mouth. 

"Hands and knees, gorgeous," you mumbled, and Robert got up, doing as he was told. You pulled off your trousers completely, and smirked smugly as you admired the other male's thighs and ass.   
You pulled off his underwear, looking at his hard, throbbing length, but ignoring it. You reached under the bed, and after a moment or so produced a bottle of lube, coating your fingers in the slick substance. "What d'you want me to do?" you asked, a teasing lilt in your voice. Robert only whined and pushed his ass backward into the air. 

You raised a hand and brought it down hard, enjoying the sound your hand made as it hit his skin. "What was that?" you asked, gently rubbing the pink mark that the spank had left behind. "I didn't hear you.." 

"Fuck," he muttered. "I want you to fuck me. Right now." His tone was demanding and you hummed, pushing two fingers into him. This earned you a sharp gasp, which led way to a pained moan. "Shit..."

"I'm sorry baby," you murmured. "But you were so impatient! You'll be more patient next time, won't you?" He nodded, and you muttered out a quiet 'good'. You watched his expression change as you pushed your fingers deeper until they were all the way in, smiling to yourself. You scissored them carefully, and prodded around inside of him, searching for his prostate. 

You began to thrust your fingers harder, your erection almost painful now. You slipped in a third finger, Robert barely noticing. You sighed as he tightened around your fingers. "There?" you asked, pushing your fingertips against that same spot over and over. He nodded, gripping the sheets tightly. 

His moans became louder, and he dropped down, his arms unable to hold him up any longer. "Fuck, god," he moaned. You glanced at him, his expression making your erection twitch. You bit your lip and groaned, pushing your fingers against that spot once more before pulling your hand away completely. 

You looked around, biting your lip. "I'm going to go get us a condom, okay?" you said, moving to get up. Robert shook his head and grabbed your hand. You looked at him, taking in his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.  

"Not now, just," he said, panting between words. "Just hurry up." 

You nodded and settled yourself behind him, spreading his ass carefully with two hands. You hummed in appreciation, slowly pushing your aching member into him. You shut your eyes, biting your lip as you felt yourself fully inside of him. "Holy fuck," you murmured, reaching a hand up and bringing it down to spank him again. He moaned, pressing his face down into the sheets. His knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so tightly. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," you muttered, pulling back and thrusting back in hard. Robert let out a sharp, loud moan. He swore softly as you began to thrust carefully, the room filled with the sound of your hips hitting his ass. "Fuck, Robert, so good.."

He moaned, gritting bus teeth as he felt you thrust against his prostate, overwhelmed with pleasure. His pulsating erection was dripping precum onto the sheets below him, desperate for some kind of friction. "Fuck, please," he moaned out, pushing his ass back to meet your thrusts. "Can I touch myself?" 

You smirked momentarily, biting your lip and nodding. "Go on," you said quietly, making your thrusts slowly faster. He reached down between his legs, and groaned at finally being able to touch himself. He stroked his dripping erection, swearing and whining at the feeling. 

"You gonna cum, gorgeous?" you asked, to which he nodded, his hips stilling as he focused more and more on how good he felt, with you ramming into his sweet spot, and his hand touching his cock. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered over and over, his words running together as he stilled his hand, gasping as he came on the sheets below him. He tightened around you, and you groaned, slowing your thrusts to help him ride through his orgasm. 

He panted softly, pushing his ass back on your length in a half-hearted attempt to help you cum. You bit your lip and pulled out of him, stroking yourself a few more times before cumming on his ass, sighing quietly. 

"Fuck," Robert muttered again, collapsing against the bed. You smirked, humming softly as you lay down behind him, pulling him close to you. His ass was sticky with your cum, making your crotch just as sticky and uncomfortable, but you were too tired to go shower now. You kissed along the back of his neck, earning a small whine of approval on his behalf. 

"Was I good?" you asked, to which Robert responded with a grunt. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Go to sleep, you dork."  
"Yeah, I love you too."


	5. Craig - Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jayson. Hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> If you have any requests, please leave them in the comments below! I'll write any kinks you'd like. Thank you for reading!

"I'll see you tomorrow," you said softly, waving goodbye to one of your coworkers as you made your way over to where Craig was waiting for you. You smiled at the alpha, hugging him and pressing your face into his chest, breathing in his warm scent. Protectively, he put an arm around your shoulders, hugging you close. 

"Hey," you said quietly, looking up at him with a small smile. But he wasn't looking at you. He was still staring after your coworker - another male alpha - with a concerned frown on his lips. You pouted slightly. You could feel how tense he was. "What's wrong?"

"Who's that?" he asked, glancing at you and pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head. You sighed softly and pouted, taking his hand in yours and beginning to walk, tugging Craig after you so that he wouldn't be looking at your coworker for much longer. "Come on, tell me."

You huffed softly. "He's Michael. My coworker," you mumbled. You gathered up your courage, giving the alpha's hand a small squeeze before you spoke again. "I don't understand why you get jealous like this..." 

You glanced at him, taking in his frown and worried expression. You smiled a little, despite yourself. "I'm not jealous," he said firmly. "I'm just.. Worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?" He looked at you, his voice firm. You nodded a little, looking away with flushed cheeks. 

You weren't sure whether or not you liked when Craig was overprotective. But you were sure your body liked it. Whenever he acted like this, his scent changed, and your thighs shook slightly at the thought of the other really being that protective of you. 

"Nothing's going to happen to me because of my coworker, Craig," you said quietly, giving his hand another squeeze. He gave you a skeptical glance, his eyebrows drawing together. He nodded, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. You smiled and let out a small huff of air. 

The two of you got home fairly quickly, and you hummed to yourself as you took off your shoes and sweater, setting your bag aside. When you turned to look at him, Craig was still standing in the doorway, his eyes looking over your body. You shuddered, absently pressing your thighs together. 

"You smell different," he said, putting his hands on your waist and pulling you close. You pressed your face into his shoulder, hardly able to contain a shiver as you felt slick begin to drip slowly down your thighs. "You sure that Michael isn't going to do anything to you? Hm?" 

You nodded, quivering as Craig ran his hand up and down your back. An unmistakable warmth pooled in your lower abdomen, and you whimpered. "You're mine, understand?" Craig said, and this time, a very audible whine escaped you. "Say it." Your trousers were starting to get wet, and you could smell the dominance on the other male. 

"I'm yours," you mumbled, shutting your eyes and shivering a little. Craig hummed his approval and picked you up, carrying you upstairs and setting you down on the bed. You could barely keep your hands away from your crotch, your cheeks flushed and your thighs trembling. "Craig?"

"Take your trousers and underwear off for me," he said softly, and you did as you were told. Your underwear was a complete mess, wet and shiny with slick. You shuddered, and wrapped a hand around your erection, stroking quickly, your breath turning to quick pants as you tried to get yourself off as soon as possible. The sooner you were out of this situation, the better. 

Craig glanced at you, and smiled softly, sitting himself behind you and pulling you into his lap. He had a condom, too, you realised. His hands joined your own, and a thick dollop of slick ran down your thighs, pooling on the bedsheets. "C-Craig, I'm gonna-"

"I know," he said, his breath hot against your neck. You squirmed, your hips bucking gently into his hands. "Cum for me." A long, weak whine escaped your lips as you came, twitching and shuddering as Craig gently helped you through your orgasm. 

You panted, trying to catch your breath and calm down. Craig's hands moved away from your half-hard length, rubbing at your inner thighs, moving closer and closer to your entrance. You were still sensitive from just having climaxed, but you relaxed into the larger male's caring and gentle touch. 

"Who else can make you feel like this?" Craig asked, the question and his tone of voice going straight to your cock. You shook your head, whispering 'no one' to him. "Good." He slipped his middle finger inside of you, and you spread your legs, leaning back into him. You were already so wet that there was no need for lube, or for him to be careful with you. 

He thrust his finger deep, easily slipping in a second one. You arched your back, moaning his name quietly. You held onto his thighs, your knuckles white from holding on so tight. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt his fingertips push against your prostate, gasping. "Craig- ah, shit!" 

He hummed, slowly rubbing his fingertips over your prostate and watching your newly erect cock twitch and leak precum. "Who else is allowed to touch you like this?" he taunted, his voice and scent dominant, heavy. You blinked, gasping and whimpering as he deliberately thrust against that sweet spot over and over. 

"N-No one, ngh..!" you stuttered, breaking off into a muffled, weak moan as your hips bucked in an attempt to get some kind of friction against your hard length. Craig nodded, pulling his fingers out and wiping the slick off on your already soaked thighs. You whimpered, rubbing your fingertips against the head of your cock in an attempt to get off once more. 

You yelped softly as Craig lifted you off of his lap for a moment, watching with wide eyes as he stripped, staring at his thick, heavy cock with lust-filled eyes. You moaned, and stroked your cock as you once again felt between your legs start to become wet and sticky. "Can Michael make you feel like this?" he asked, and you looked at his face again, whining and shaking your head no. 

"Craig..." you whispered, and the alpha smiled, laughing softly. He put on the condom, and pulled you into his lap again, your back pressing against his chest. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto his hard, throbbing erection, moaning as you finally felt all of it inside of you. You'd never get used to how big he was. Craig whispered praise in your ear, letting out a quiet, long groan of satisfaction. 

He reached forward, rubbing his thumbs over your sensitive nipples, making you gasp and whimper. "You'll be all mine, won't you, gorgeous?" he asked, to which you nodded weakly, leaning your head back against his shoulder. You began to move, his cock making obscene, wet sounds as it slammed into you over and over. You whined, groaning as you leaned back into Craig, inhaling his heady scent. 

"Only y-you can fuck me," you said between quiet, soft pants, starting to move your hips, Craig thrusting upward to meet your hips. He groaned lowly, pinching your nipples and rubbing them beneath his palms. You squeezed your eyes shut, moaning and whimpering at the feeling of overwhelming pleasure. Craig thrust up, and you yelped, feeling him thrust against your prostate. 

"You're damn right," he muttered, groaning and bringing his hands down to rest on your waist. "No one else gets to fuck your ass like I do." The sound of Craig, the sweetest alpha you knew, saying something so dirty made you shudder and moan as you came for the second time so far. 

Craig groaned as you tightened around his cock, leaning his head forward against the back of your neck and moaning loudly. "Fuck... I love you so. Fucking. Much," he muttered, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust into your prostate, leaving you a moaning, shuddering and twitching mess as your orgasm was drawn out for longer and longer. 

It took Craig two more thrusts to cum, his moans incredibly loud as he finished, his nails digging into your hips as his thrusts slowed and you were finally allowed to relax. "Fuck..." he moaned quietly, sighing contentedly as he lifted you off of his lap, slick dripping out of your aching hole as you lay down on the bed, curling up. Craig got up, binning the condom before coming back to bed, laying down beside you. 

"You made such a mess," he murmured, kissing your forehead and pulling you close. You whined, pulling the covers up over you, and a little over Craig. He smiled, stroking your hair back and gently tapping his fingertip against your nose. "Mine?" he asked quietly. 

"Yours," you confirmed, nodding slightly before falling asleep. 


	6. Update!

Hello everyone! So I know I haven't been keeping up with requests.. Unfortunately I wasn't able to write anything, because I didn't have a working phone/computer. But now I do! So I'll be writing up all the requests which I haven't done yet, or which were left while I was gone. Remember, I'll do any kink or scenario, so leave a comment below if you'd like to request something. Thank you for sticking around, I hope you have a wonderful day! <3


	7. Robert - Omegaverse, Virgin!Dadsona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh, it feels so good to be writing smut again :') i hope you guys enjoy this.  
> remember, ill write any kinks, so leave any requests in the comments (but i do currently have a lot of requests to write, so youll all have to be patient) thank you for reading! <3

"Shit," you breathed out, whining. Slick was dripping down the inside of your thighs, the room filled with the thick, sweet scent of your heat. This wasn't your first heat, but it was the first time that you hadn't been prepared for it. Usually you were able to get a hold of something other than just your fingers to pleasure yourself, and try to get rid of the hazy mist your heat brought with it. It sucked that you didn't have an alpha yet. 

You gasped and moaned into your pillow, humping your hips down to rub your aching erection against the sheets. You couldn't reach your prostate in this position, but it was enough to just fuck yourself with careless fingers for now, slick pooling beneath you on the bed sheets. "Fuck!" you moaned, shuddering and pressing your hips into the soaking sheets as you were hit by another orgasm. It was your fourth one so far, and yet you felt as though you could keep going for hours.

Maybe you were moaning too loudly, or maybe it was just the general distraction of being in heat as well as being painfully hard that kept you from hearing the knocking at your front door. You'd totally forgotten that Robert was supposed to come today. You were still shuddering, fucking yourself on three of your fingers when Robert opened the door, hit by the thick odour of your heat.

He frowned slightly, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He knew you were an omega, but he was still respectful and careful with you. Just because you were an omega and he was an alpha, didn't mean he had any right to treat you differently. But now, with your scent, the incredibly strong scent of your heat that clung to him, he couldn't suppress the growl rising in his throat and the erection that was beginning to ache in his underwear. 

You were whining when he came into your room, stroking your aching length as quickly as you could. Your ass was high in the air, your thighs trembling as you struggled to keep yourself upright. "Holy shit," Robert muttered, growling as he got onto the bed behind you, rubbing your slick over your aching hole. You moaned loudly, opening your eyes and turning your head slightly to look at Robert. You let out a long moan at the sight of him. 

"Robert," you moaned, pushing your ass backward and easily taking his fingertips inside of you. You bit your lip, your eyes rolling back as you breathed in the heady scent of an alpha. An alpha in the room with you, with his fingers fucking in and out of you. His fingers were thicker and more substantial than yours, pressing against your prostate with every desperate thrust he made. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum..." You whined loudly, burying your face against your pillow to muffle your noises. Robert thrust his fingers into you a few more times, but just before he could send you over the edge, he pulled his fingers out. You whined, having been left a quivering, moaning, wet mess on the bed before him.

He groaned, wondering why he'd never thought to fuck you senseless like this before. He raised a hand and spanked your ass as he started to get undressed, leaving a flushed handprint mark on you. You squeaked softly, turning around onto your back. You watched your best friend undressing, your hips raising as you desperately searched for friction you weren't going to get. Your breath hitched in your throat at the sight of his erection, precum already gathered around the tip.

If you hadn't been leaking enough slick earlier, now you had enough to last you the rest of your heat. You wrapped a hand around your length, the same heavy daze falling over you again as you chased that same feeling of overwhelming pleasure you'd experienced just a moment ago. "You look so slutty like that," Robert breathed, his voice nothing but a low growl now. You nodded, shuddering as he leaned down to kiss and bite at your neck. You moaned as he left a dark hickey against your scent gland, your hips bucking forward slightly. 

Robert was almost overwhelmed by the scent of your heat, positioning himself at your entrance, pressing his tip to your loose hole. Something seemed to snap inside you, then, because even with those hooded, lustful eyes, you went rigid, your hands gripping the sheets just a little too tight. You were shaking, and Robert couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing anymore. He growled in annoyance at this delay, leaning down to nip and nuzzle at your collarbones. "What's wrong?" he demanded, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

You groaned, still consumed by the heat blooming in your lower stomach and between your legs, humping up against him as you searched for the right words to answer his question with. "This is.. You're my first," you murmured in a weak voice between soft moans and shudders. Robert was taken aback, and he pulled back to look at your flushed, sweaty face, that was streaked with tears of frustration and satisfaction, your warm breath hitting his lips. He smirked and leaned down to kiss your hard, pushing his tongue into your mouth.

Between the kissing, and how loose you already were, you barely noticed Robert pushing into you. When he pulled back from the kiss, you became very aware of the fullness of his length inside of you, and groaned, shutting your eyes and arching your back as he bucked his hips to thrust his length against your prostate. "Shit!" you moaned, gripping his shoulders as tightly as you could. You weren't in pain - there was so much slick dripping from between your thighs, you doubted anything would feel painful when pushed inside of you - but you felt so stretched and full, and all you were aware of was the stretch of Robert's cock thrusting inside of you.

The room was filled with the sounds of Robert's hips slamming into yours, and your breathless, shuddering moans as you grew more used to Robert's length inside of you. Your nails dug into his skin with every thrust into you, but he hardly noticed, completely focused on your tight heat around him, and making you feel good. If the way you shuddered and jolted underneath him was any indication, he'd say he was doing pretty good. "Fuck, you're so good," he moaned, nipping at your neck. You leaned your head back to give him better access, squeezing your eyes shut.

"Robert, I'm gonna... Fuck, I'm gonna cum," you moaned, dragging your nails down the alpha's - your alpha's - back, leaving behind red marks that bled slightly. Robert, however, payed little attention to your quiet begging, and continued to roughly pound into you, chasing his own high. You felt your stomach tighten and you let out a desperate whine, reaching down to touch your aching erection as you came, painting the sticky white substance across your stomach. You squeezed your eyes shut as Robert continued to fuck you, tears of overstimulation welling in your eyes. "Robert, fuck!"

Robert groaned, gripping your wrists and pinning them behind your head. "Fuck, baby, just a little longer," he said, his voice hardly anything more than a low, rough growl. His thrusts grew quicker, more desperate, and suddenly slowed into careful, slow thrusts aimed directly at your prostate. He gasped softly and you whimpered, feeling his cum spill inside of you. The two of you shuddered as you finally went limp in his arms, the high of your heat slowly fading, even for just a moment. A few minutes passed, and Robert finally pulled out, sitting back to admire you.

Your thighs shook slightly, his cum and your slick soaking the sheets beneath you. Your eyes were still shut, covered by your arm, and your lips were parted slightly, your shuddery breaths very much audible in the silent room. Robert got up, trying to ignore the sound of your breathing, and the distinct smell of sex and slick that was already threatening to give him another erection. He was halfway done with putting on his trousers when you gripped him by the wrist, your cock already hard and aching again. "We're not done yet," you breathed into his ear, biting gently.

You never would have believed it possible to have so many orgasms in a row. But it wasn't so difficult, after all.


	8. Damien - Pet Play, Master/Slave, Dom!Dadsona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very good at writing pet play, so im sorry if this isnt exactly what you wanted :')   
> i'll write any kinks you'd like, so leave requests in the comments (keep in mind that i may take a while to write them ;n;)  
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy it! <3

Damien was crouched at the foot of the bed, his eyes shut as he waited patiently for you. His hair was done into a long braid, and he wasn't wearing anything other than the pastel pink collar you'd gotten him for his birthday, which had a small nametag that had the words 'Master's Kitten' engraved into it. Every moment that passed, Damien grew more and more impatient. With every small shift, the butt plug inside of him shifted too, making him even wetter and more desperate for your touch. 

After what seemed like forever, Damien heard the door open and shut, and heard your footsteps making your way over to the bed. "Hey, kitten," you said, your voice fond but also a little dominant. Damien's eyes shot open and he turned to look at you. You were wearing one of his sweaters, and underwear, but nothing else. You sat down beside him and he moved to settle on your lap, leaving a small wet patch on your legs where he sat down. "Thank you for waiting for me... You didn't touch yourself, did you?" 

Damien shook his head, his cheeks flushing as you stroked the tail that was attached to the butt plug, making it move inside of him. "Use your words, sweetheart," you murmured, pressing a light kiss to his jaw. Damien whined quietly, but silenced himself quickly, not wanting to ruin his good behaviour because of a little frustration.

"No, sir," he confirmed, looking at you, expecting some kind of reward or compliment from you. But you just hummed softly instead, brushing a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. You reached down and pushed the plug further into him. He gasped softly and grinded his hips down against your thigh, gasping as his clit rubbed against you. A soft whine escaped his lips and he shut his eyes, biting his lip. "I'm sorry.."

"What was that?" you asked, squeezing his ass and gently fucking him with the plug. He whimpered, grinding down against you, leaving a wet patch on your thigh, his cheeks flushing every time his nipples brushed against the sweater you were wearing. You smirked, kissing up against his neck, biting down and leaving a light hickey there. Damien whined again, his eyes fluttering open. "Come on, kitten... You don't want me to punish you, right?"

Damien shook his head, shuddering at the feeling of you putting the plug fully inside of him again. "I'm sorry, sir," he whispered, his breath warm as he gasped softly against your shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut again. "Please, I wanna make you feel good." You hummed in response to his request, rubbing his nipples gently, squeezing them and tugging lightly. The room was filled with the sound of his whining and whimpering, as he arched his back to get as much of the painful and pleasurable touch as possible. You smirked, watching him with possessive, lust-filled eyes.

"You wanna make me feel good, kitten?" you asked, your tone low and possessive. Damien nodded, gasping a quiet 'yes' as he grinded down against your leg, the small bell attached to his collar jingling as he moved. "You wanna make master proud? Is that what you wanna do, sweetness?" Damien continued to nod, his nipples swollen and pink from all the rubbing and pinching. You pulled your hands away, gently stroking his braid and gesturing for him to get off of your lap, which he obediently did, covering his crotch shyly, even though he'd just been grinding down against your leg. 

"Get on your knees for me, kitten," you murmured, and smiled when Damien did as he was told, tugging down your underwear and lapping at the tip of your cock, teasing you until you were fully hard. You groaned quietly, gripping his hair and stroking your thumb over his forehead. He took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and rubbing his tongue against the slit. He hummed and whined as he did so, and you bucked your hips up into his mouth, groaning as you hit the back of his throat. "Fuck, you're so good for me, Damien."

He pulled back, pausing to catch his breath, panting quietly. Before he was done, you gently pushed his mouth open, thrusting into his mouth, groaning when he gagged and choked around your length. You shut your eyes, slowly thrusting into the tight heat of his mouth, mumbling and moaning praise to him as you did so. You finally let him pull back, moaning quietly as you looked at his tear-stained face. "You did so good, sweetheart," you murmured, panting slightly. You cupped hos cheeks, carefully using your thumbs to wipe away the tears staining his cheeks. "You're such a good boy... Do you want a reward?"

Damien nodded, leaning his face into your hand and whining, looking up at you with pleading eyes. You smirked and got up, gesturing for him to get on the bed. You spanked his ass lightly, making him moan. He sat back and you shook your head, gently rubbing his fingertips over his nipples. "Lie down for me," you said, stroking your own length in an attempt to get yourself off as he lay back, letting his legs fall open. You moved your hands to gently push his thighs apart, leaning down to press a light kiss to his clit. Damien shuddered, his hips bucking slightly. 

"Master," he moaned. You shushed him, kissing at his thighs, before licking between his folds, gently pushing your tongue against his entrance. He panted, his hips shuddering. You shifted your hands to hold his hips down as you ate him out, his soft, long moans filling the room. You carefully pushed a finger into him, moaning at the wet sound it made. You pulled back to watch his expression change as you fingered him, pushing in another finger into the tight, wet heat, groaning at the soft sounds he made. "You're so fucking hot, baby.. Look at you, you're so good, just for me." 

Damien arched his back, moaning and gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "Sir, please, please, I wanna cum!" he moaned, his voice cracking. "Please, I- fuck! Please, sir!" You smirked, watching him shudder and buck his hips, writhing on the sheets beneath you as you fucked him with your fingers, curling your fingertips to thrust against his sweet spot. You leaned down, kissing sweetly along his thighs. 

"Cum for me, kitten," you whispered, pressing your tongue against his clit, sucking lightly. The smaller male arched his back going rigid and still as he came, trying to move away from the overstimulation of your hands as you gently kissed and fingered him through his orgasm. "There you go, sweetheart," you murmured, pulling your fingers out of him, smiling fondly as you watched him go limp before curling up on the bed, strands of hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. "You're so good." He whined in response, reaching out and making grabby hands at you.

You chuckled softly as you lay down with him, pulling him close to your chest and stroking the tail from the plug, smirking at the sound of Damien's quiet whimpers. "Did I do good, sir?" he asked, nuzzling closer to you. You nodded, kissing the top of his head gently. 

"You did amazing, darling."


	9. Joseph - Trans!Dadsona, Deepthroating, DDLB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not a request!! i havent posted in a while because of a bad breakup i had but!!! im back and im hoping to get another request done by sunday. thank you for reading.
> 
> leave any requests you have down in the comments <3

“Joseph,” you gasped quietly, your voice hoarse. You to pull down your wrists, desperate to remove the blindfold over your eyes, only to find your wrists tied up above your head. You sobbed quietly, your body shuddering as you continued to try and tug your wrists down. “Joseph!” This time, your voice sounded more like a wail. 

“Hey,” you heard Joseph say, gently running a hand through your hair, pushing a few stray locks of hair behind your ear. You whined, leaning into his touch, seeking some kind of comfort. “Hey. I'm here. Are you alright?” You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, nosing at his palm and whimpering. “Good,” Joseph said, and reached behind you, taking off the blindfold. 

You blinked a few times, your vision clearing as you finally focused on him. You looked around for a bit, and Joseph allowed you to, gently carding his fingers through your hair and cradling your face with careful fingers. You were handcuffed in your bedroom, bondage rope wrapped around you tightly to keep your thighs spread. 

You looked up at Joseph, your brows drawing together. The blond smiled sweetly, using his thumb to smooth out the small furrow between your brows. “Is something wrong, lovely?” he asked, smoothing his fingertips over your forehead. You shook your head quickly, blinking away tears and leaning forward in the hopes of receiving some kind of comfort from Joseph. 

Instead, he moved his hands away, pressing one hand to your cunt, carefully spreading your lips to press a finger into you. You sucked in a sharp breath, whining quietly. Joseph looked up at you curiously, raising an eyebrow. “Is everything okay?” he asked, smirking slightly. You nodded and bit your bottom lip to contain your noises, waiting eagerly for an order to speak. Joseph knew what you wanted, and he chuckled, pulling his hand away from the wet mess between your legs. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered firmly. 

“Please, I want you to fuck my tits,” you gasped, your words rushing together. “Please, daddy, I want you to cum all over my chest and fuck my mouth!” Joseph watched you beg, a smirk playing on his lips. He hummed quietly in consideration, carefully removing the clamps that had been closed over your sore, over-sensitive nipples. “I want to cum just from you touching my chest, daddy.”

Joseph hummed softly, brushing his thumbs over your nipples, drawing a loud moan from your mouth. You gasped at the feeling of him squeezing your chest hard, kneading your tits gently and watching your expression change as you whimpered and moaned, biting your lip to try and contain your small sounds of pleasure. “Please,” you begged, tugging weakly at your restraints. Joseph watched your cheeks flush and finally let go of your chest, undoing the handcuffs and pushing you to your knees. You obediently opened your mouth, looking up at him with wide, expectant eyes. 

“Such a good boy for me,” he murmured, taking your jaw in his hand and running his thumb over your bottom lip. You gently licked at his thumb, taking it into your mouth and sucking dutifully, your eyes wide as you watched him undo his trousers, tugging them down with his underwear. You let your mouth drop open again, desperately wanting to taste him. It was clear to you that he’d been touching himself before you’d woken up, since there was precum smeared along his length. You wondered if he’d been able to get that hard just from watching you. He smirked slightly, pressing the tip of his length into your mouth, groaning slightly. 

You began to suck but he shook his head, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger, carefully pulling your mouth open again. “No, baby, I want your mouth wide open for me,” he breathed. You let your jaw drop, watching his cheeks flush as he slowly began to slide just the head of his thick cock in and out of your mouth. You could feel the wetness between your legs growing hotter as slick slowly began to wet the insides of your thighs.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy,” he praised you, making you whimper desperately. You humped your hips slightly, desperate for some kind of stimulation. Joseph smirked slightly, gripping a handful of your hair. “Open your mouth properly, lovely.” You did as your were told, relaxing as much as your could to prepare for his length which was slowly dripping precum onto your tongue. 

You almost gagged as he thrust into your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat. Above you, he groaned, gripping your hair tighter with both hands to give himself some kind of leverage as he began to fuck your face. You moaned, tears welling in your eyes as you gagged around his thick length, trying your best to accommodate all of his cock. He moaned, tugging your hair sharply. “Daddy’s gonna cum down your throat, prince,” he said between loud moans and swearing. “You’re so fucking hot on your knees for me like this, baby,” he moaned, showering you in praise as his thrusts became sloppier and harder. 

You moaned, squeezing your eyes shut as he stilled with the tip of his cock pressed to your tongue, his hot cum spilling into your mouth. He shuddered slightly, blushing darkly as he looked down at your through lidded eyes. You moaned, your mouth open as wide as you could keep it. He smirked, slowly pressing back into your mouth before he pulled out completely, still holding your mouth open with your hands. 

“Holy shit,” he said, letting out a breathy laugh. He paused for a moment, putting his underwear and trousers on properly again. He ran a hand through his hair, before wiping his cum off of his tongue with two careful fingers. You whined, and let him do so, coughing slightly and shutting your mouth once he was done. He sat down, leaning his back against the wall and pulling you into his lap with one of his arms. 

You moaned quietly as he spread your legs, gently rubbing his cum over your hole as he slid a finger inside of you. “Daddy, please,” you moaned, tipping your head back against his shoulder. He hummed softly, mouthing at your neck. 

“Please what, darling?” he prompted, sliding two fingers into your loose, wet hole. You groaned as he spread you open, the room filled with wet sounds as he pushed his cum inside of you. “Come on, tell daddy what you want.” He punctuated his words by curling his fingers inside of you, brushing against a sensitive spot and forcing loud moans from your lips.

“Please touch me,” you whined, humping your hips up into his touch. You yelped when you felt his palm rub against your aching clit, your hips jutting upwards, which only made the touch harder. Joseph chuckled at your reaction, purposely grinding the heel of his palm against your clit. You felt your abdomen tighten and you blushed, shaking your head as you felt your orgasm build up. Joseph noticed and began to kiss along your neck, whispering gentle praise to you. 

“J-Joseph, I’m gonna cum,” you moaned, squeezing your eyes shut tight. Joseph pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you shaking on the edge of your orgasm. You opened your eyes, looking at him, shaking slightly. “Why’d you stop?” you asked, trying to reach between your legs to touch yourself. Joseph took your wrist, shaking his head with a quiet hum, letting go once he was sure you wouldn’t try to get yourself off.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to cum just from me touching your chest, sweetness?” he taunted, squeezing one of your breasts, rubbing your nipple until you were shaking, whining and begging for more stimulation. “Come on baby, get on your knees for daddy.” You did as you were told, desperate for any kind of reward that would get you to your orgasm. 

Joseph gently slid his hand between your legs, stroking your throbbing clit for a moment before pulling his hand away again. “You’re such a good boy for me,” he murmured. “Do you want a reward for all your hard work, treasure?” You nodded, pushing your hips back against Joseph, hoping for some kind of stimulation which you knew he wouldn’t give you. You brought this upon yourself with all your begging earlier, you weren’t surprised that he wasn’t giving you what you wanted.

“Daddy’s going to put a vibrator inside of you now, okay?” he said firmly, and you just nodded, moans of pleasure and desperation spilling from you as he slid the vibrator inside of you. It was enough stimulation to make you whine and beg, but not enough to push you into an orgasm. You knew you would only be able to cum when Joseph wanted you to. “Sit up for me.” His request was emphasised by a sharp slap to your ass, which made you wail, tears of annoyance welling up in your eyes.

You did as you were told all the same, sitting up straight, sitting back against your feet, which pushed the vibrator just a little further inside of you. “Daddy, it feels so good,” you moaned, looking up at him with wide eyes. He sat down in front of you and nodded, smiling fondly as he brushed stray locks of your hair out of your face.

“I know, you’re being so good and patient for me,” he said, moving his hands to cup your chest instead of your cheeks. You shut your eyes, letting him play with your chest, your skin flushing as you felt pleasure begin to take over both your wert dripping cunt and your sensitive, pink chest. You were about to complain again and plead for something more, desperate to find some kind of release, when you felt something hot and wet envelop your left nipple. 

You groaned, biting your lip as you opened your eyes to find Joseph sucking feverishly on your nipple, his tongue lavishing over the rosy nub with a carefulness that was affectionate enough to make you want to cum straight away. “So good,” you moaned, pawing at his shoulders, the handcuffs still hanging from your right wrist. “Please let me cum, please, it’s n-not enough, daddy..!” Joseph continued to patiently suck and bite at your nipple, before moving his attention to the other.

By the time he was done, you were a shuddering mess, your slick spread all over your thighs and the floor beneath you. You gripped Joseph’s shoulders tightly and shifted to hump his thigh, getting his trousers wet and dirty with all of the slick you were making. “Are you going to cum for me sweetheart?” Joseph asked, pulling you close to him and slowly fucking you with the vibrator. “Are you gonna cum all over daddy’s leg?” 

You nodded, gasping and squeezing your eyes shut. You barely noticed when your clit pressed against his thigh, finally pushing you over the edge. “Fuck! Fuck, daddy, ah!” your nails dug into his shoulders even through his shirt. Joseph mouthed at your neck, leaving kisses all over your shoulder as you rode through your orgasm, still desperately moving your hips against his leg. 

Very suddenly, the vibrator was too much for you and you whimpered, shaking your head as you felt it move slightly inside of your loose, dripping cunt. “No more,” you begged, pressing your face into his shoulder with a quiet whine. Joseph did as you asked, turning off the vibrator and sliding it out of you carefully. He replaced it with his fingers, fingering you slowly and fondly. This was done out of adoration and affection for you, but it felt like too much all the same, and after a minute or two of him slowly fucking open your loose hole, you shook your head.

“Stop, please,” you pleaded, and he did as you asked, pulling his fingers away and wiping them on his already filthy trousers. You sighed quietly, relieved to not have anything touching you between your legs anymore.”Thank you, daddy…”

Joseph nodded, kissing the top of your head fondly. “Well done, baby boy,” he praised you, stroking your shoulders, trying to get you to relax. You let out a long breath and relaxed against him, going limp. “Daddy’s so proud of you.” You shut your eyes, nodding as you slipped into subspace, nuzzling at his clothed shoulder.

“I wanna have a bubble bath,” you demanded, kissing at the other’s shoulder even though he was wearing a shirt. Joseph nodded, chuckling as he carefully picked you up to carry you to the bathroom. 

“Anything else you want?” he offered, picking out some fresh clothes for you and him. You nodded.

“Dino nuggets and Gravity Falls,” you said, not realising that you were drooling against his shoulder. He didn’t draw your attention to it, instead nodding and kissing your head.

“Anything for you, my prince.”


	10. Dom!Craig, Sub!Robert, Scat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by keke. 
> 
> This update took really long because I'm honestly not familiar with scat at all, n that made it difficult to write. Also, I've decided I'll only write requests including dadsona from now on, sorry :') 
> 
> As always, leave any requests you have in the comments, I will write any kinks you'd like.

“Craig, stop,” Robert breathed quickly, his hand still entangled in the other male’s hair. He groaned as Craig began to grind his hips forward, pressing their crotches together. “I said stop.” 

Craig ignored him for the most part, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his neck and grabbing his ass tightly, hoping to leave marks. He looked at Robert, grinning slightly at the sight of Robert gasping, his cheeks flushed, and his lips shiny from their hungry kissing just moments ago. “Why d’you want me to stop, bro?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed softly when Robert hit the back of his head, immediately going back to leaving hickeys along his neck.

“Don’t call me bro when we’re about to fuck,” Robert said, gritting his teeth through a groan. He pushed his hips forward against Craig’s, enjoying the friction he got from their clothed erections pressing together. He tugged at the other male’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut. “I need to use the toilet.” Craig grinned and looked at Robert with hungry eyes, giving his ass another tight squeeze.

“That can wait,” he said firmly. Robert shook his head, but was cut off by a rough kiss, moaning into Craig’s mouth. Craig began to work on Robert’s trousers, his kissing becoming sloppier and much more desperate as he did so. Robert gripped Craig’s shoulders and pushed him back, breaking the kiss and panting softly to catch his breath. Craig didn’t stop tugging Robert’s trousers down, though, letting them fall around his ankles. “Come on, let me fuck you,” Craig insisted.

Robert stared at him for a while before sighing, raising an eyebrow in an exasperated expression. “You better make this worth it,” he muttered, before letting Craig push him back on the bed and strip him of his shirt too. He began to leave kisses all over Robert’s chest, along with bite marks and hickeys, flicking at his nipples to tease him. Robert groaned, humping his hips upwards as Craig teased him. “Fuck me already,” he groaned, tugging hard on Craig’s hair.

Craig smirked, chuckling slightly. “Desperate, as always,” he taunted, earning a quiet growl from the other male. Craig nodded. “Okay, hands and knees.” He slapped Robert’s ass lightly as the other did as he was told. He didn’t leave a mark, but it was enough to draw a whine from Robert. Craig smirked lightly, taking off his trousers and pants, stroking his erection a few times, his eyes fixed on Robert’s ass. He let out a sigh and let go of his length, grabbing a condom to pull over his throbbing erection. Despite all his teasing, he was just as desperate as Robert was.

He rubbed his hands over Robert’s back, gripping the other male’s shoulders tightly. “Craig,” Robert muttered, his voice tainted not only with very obvious lust and want, but with annoyance. Craig laughed and pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the back of Robert’s neck, which earned him an appreciative groan. He carefully moved his hips forward, easily sliding into the other. He moaned quietly, grinning at the sound of Robert’s panting and groaning. “Fuck, Craig, hurry up I gotta… I need to… Fuck.”

Craig shook his head as he picked up his pace, gripping Robert’s hips tight enough to bruise as he set a rather fast pace. Robert’s arms gave way, and Craig fucked him harder, having more leverage now that his face was pressed into the pillow below him. He was still muttering things under his breath about needing to use the toilet, so Craig reached around him, slowly jerking him off. “Just go, baby,” he said, his voice low and possessive. 

Robert shook his head, whining and protesting. Craig raised a hand and brought it down hard against Robert’s ass, earning a loud, desperate moan from the man below him. He grinned slightly, watching Robert clench his fists as Craig fucked him harder and harder, thrusting into the other’s prostate. “Fuck, Craig, I'm gonna- fuck,” he moaned, burying his face in the pillow. 

Craig continued to fuck the other roughly, the room filled with the sound of Robert’s moans. He paused for a moment when he felt something warm against his dick. His hips slowed, and he fucked into Robert slowly, adoring the way the other male became submissive for him. He could still feel something hot against his cock, a nasty smell filling his nostrils. 

He kissed Robert's neck sloppily, smirking. “Are you really shitting yourself?” Craig teased, thrusting and aiming precisely against Robert's prostate, drawing long, desperate moans from him. “Fucking dirty slut.” 

“You told me to go,” he moaned, relaxing slightly as he finished, leaving the bedsheets below him stained brown. The smell of his shit was thick, and Craig felt his erection grow harder at the thought of Robert shitting himself whilst he was inside. He pulled out almost completely, spanking Robert as he shoved back inside. 

“Fuck, baby, you're so fucking dirty,” he muttered, groaning and squeezing hid eyes shut. Robert moaned loudly, protesting slightly as Craig fucked him hard, a soft squelching sound filling the room now. “Are you gonna let me cum all over your dirty little face, just like you deserve?” 

Robert moaned, nodding desperately as he felt Craig’s thick cock purge into him over and over again. “Please, I want you to cum in my mouth,” he begged, looking back at Craig with lust filled eyes. Craig pulled out quickly, gripping the other male by his hair. 

He quickly pulled off the now dirty condom, pressing the tip of his erection to Robert's lips, moaning as the other licked desperately at the tip. “Shit, Robert,” Craig moaned, tugging at Robert’s hair as hard as he could, groaning as he came on his face. 

The two of them moaned quietly, and Robert pulled back, Craig's finish still smeared onto his lips and face. Robert stayed still for a moment before whining. “I gotta go pee,” he muttered, moving to get up. Craig stopped him before he could get very far, though. 

“We're not done here yet.”


	11. Mat - Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Septibean, I hope you enjoy it <3  
> You can request in the comments, I'll write any kinks you'd like, just keep in mind that I'm a little busy with requests right now!  
> Thank you for reading <3

You groaned into Mat's shoulder, shuddering and bucking your hips into his hand. The coffee shop had only shut a few minutes ago, but you'd been too desperate to wait any longer. Which is why Mat had you pressed against the wall, his hand in your underwear, stroking your aching erection. 

When the two of you first started dating, it was a little difficult to do anything remotely hot. Mat had still been shy and awkward about it, and the two of you were quick and quiet about any sort of sexual interaction. But now that the two of you were more comfortable with each other, Mat could happily spend a few hours muttering dirty things in your ear and marking you as his. 

“Mat, please,” you moaned, grinding your hips forward into his hand, your cheeks flushing from the feeling of him pressing open-mouthed kisses along your neck. “Please fuck me, Mat.” You whined at the sound of him chuckling lowly right by your ear. 

“You're such a tease, you know that?” he growled, moving his hand out of your underwear, and instead squeezing your ass tight. You groaned, shutting your eyes, almost drooling against his shoulder. “You spent the whole day wanting me to fuck you, pressing your ass against me. Were you really that desperate for my cock?”

You nodded, attempting to kiss and bite at his neck to hopefully earn his favour. “Please, Mat, I need you,” you pleaded, whiny and needy, just like you knew he liked. He brought his hand down hard on your ass, pulling a sudden whimper from your lips. 

“Strip for me,” he said firmly, and you did as you were told, pulling off your clothes as quickly as you could, desperate to have him inside of you. He gripped your bare ass, kneading hard enough to leave bruises. You groaned, your nails digging into his back, your knees weak as you humped your hips against his, desperate for stimulation and friction against your throbbing erection. “Such a hungry slut, just for me.”

You nodded, tugging at his trousers gently. “Off, off, off,” you pleaded, and Mat chuckled, spanking you once before pulling away. 

“Bend over for me, put your face against the wall,” he said firmly, and you did as you were told, pushing your ass back, waiting impatiently for Matt to touch you where you wanted to be touched. After a few moments, you finally felt Mat’s fingers, slick with lube this time, pressing against your entrance. You pressed back against his fingers, groaning quietly. He rubbed a hand against your lower back as he slowly began to open you up with two of his fingers, scissoring them inside of you. “You take my fingers so good, baby.”

You nodded, reaching down to jerk yourself off, rubbing your thumb against the slit. “Please, Mat, faster, please,” you moaned, squeezing your eyes shut. Your cheeks were flushed, and you felt hot pleasure curl in the pit of your stomach as his fingers prodded against your prostate. “Fuck! Just fuck me already!” Mat grunted quietly, pulling his fingers from you and wiping them on your ass. 

“You look so slutty pressed up against the wall like that,” he murmured, pulling down his trousers and underwear, pressing the tip of his hard length against your ass. You nodded, whining quietly, desperately. Mat chuckled and slowly pushed into you, letting out a low, quiet groan. “Fuck baby, you're so tight.”

You moaned softly, biting your lip as you tried to ignore the pain you felt from not having been stretched properly. You couldn't blame Mat, though, since you'd been the one rushing him. You shuddered, arching your back slightly as you tried to adjust to the feeling of him inside of you. “You can go now,” you breathed, reaching back to try and touch him.

Mat grabbed your hand, pressing it back against the wall. Even so, the intimate contact was comforting. You let out a long, satisfied moan as he pulled back and thrust back in. He fucked into you slowly, watching your hole tighten around him. “You take my cock so fucking well,” he praised you, pressing kisses to the back of your neck as he began to thrust faster, fucking you harder and harder as he went. 

You nodded slightly, squeezing your eyes shut. “You're so big, Mat,” you moaned, making a small noise that was somewhere between a whine and a moan. “Fuck me, please, harder!” Mat did as you asked, his hips slamming into your ass quicker and quicker, angling carefully until finally, he thrust straight against your prostate. “Fuck!”

Mat smirked when he heard you swear, fucking against the same spot over and over, leaving you a drooling, blushing mess as he roughly pounded into you. “You're such a slut,” Mat groaned through gritted teeth, grabbing your hair and tugging hard enough to make you squeal. “You like it when I fuck your tight little ass like this? Tell me how good it feels.”

You moaned desperately, barely able to keep your hands against the wall. “So good, Mat, please, feels s-so good,” you uttered, the words hardly making any sense as they left your mouth in a mix of moans, whines and begging. “Please, can I cum, please?” Mat smirked, ignoring your request to cum, and instead thrusting mercilessly against your prostate. 

Your knees buckled and all of a sudden, the only things holding you up were Mat’s arm around your waist, and his hand in your hair. “Fuck, baby, so good,” he moaned quietly, lightly biting your shoulder, enjoying every sound and moan that came out of your mouth. “You wanna cum for me?” You nodded quickly, hardly able to speak before he was suddenly jerking you off, making you want to scream in pleasure.  
“Mat, fuck, please, ah!” 

Mat groaned as you tightened around him, your hot, thick cum spilling onto his palm. You whined loudly, shutting your eyes as you shuddered through your orgasm. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” he moaned, pulling out and pressing his aching erection against your ass. “You’re such a slut just for me.” He thrusted gently against the curve of your ass, groaning quietly as he came on your ass. 

You slumped as he finally let go of you, pressed completely against the wall as you slowly relaxed, whimpering as you got over your orgasm. Mat smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close, kissing at the back of your neck. “I love you, baby.”

You nodded slightly, smiling as you shut your eyes. “Love you too.”


	12. Damien - Slight Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Kellinisgay, I hope you enjoy it! This would have been out earlier but I got caught up finishing a science project :')
> 
> Leave any requests you have in the comments, I'll write any kinks you'd like!

You smirked, pressing a hand to Damien's boxers, a small patch of which were wet damp and almost sticky with slick. The other male whined quietly, trying to press his thighs together, only to have you push them open again. “What's wrong, sweetness?” you teased quietly, rubbing your thumb against his clit, earning a hushed gasp from him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head hang forwards. You reached up, pushing a few locks of hair out of his face. “It feels good,” he murmured, his voice almost embarrassed. You chuckled, rubbing your thumb against his clit again, slow enough to make Damien open his eyes and glare slightly at you.

You just grinned, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. “Doesn't it feel good?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. He pushed his hips upward into your touch, to which you responded by moving your fingers away from his clit, and instead pressing against his entrance. “Or do you want me to stop?”

He whined quietly, shaking his head. “Keep going,” he breathed, pushing his hair back out of his face. When you didn't move your hand, he groaned, pushing his hips up. “Please.” You smirked slightly and pressed your thumb back against his clit, slowly rubbing against it, whilst your other fingers stayed close to his entrance. 

“You're gorgeous,” you breathed, leaning up to kiss at his jaw, his soft whines and whimpers right in your ear. You smirked, proud of yourself for being able to make him fall apart like this. You pressed your thumb a little harder against his clit, making him jerk his hips up, a soft yelp escaping him. “I love you, Damien.”

The other male let his hands rest on your shoulder blades, his nails digging into your skin. He nodded, letting out a shaky moan in your ear. “I love you too,” he breathed, and pulled back from you, taking a few moments to himself to remove his binder. He let out a long sigh now that he could breathe properly, pulling you closer by your shoulders. 

You kissed along his collarbones, murmuring compliments and praise, remarking on how beautiful each part of his body was. He squirmed, your light touches and sweet words making him more and more flustered. He tugged at your hair suddenly, pressing an open mouthed kiss to your jaw. “I want you,” he whispered. 

You felt your erection twitch slightly and you pulled him closer, pushing him so that he was lying back on the bed. You smirked slightly looking down at him, but he just grinned, cupping your cheeks and leaning up to press dozens of kisses to your lips. You kept your hands on his hips, grinding your crotch against his own damp and warm one, appreciating all the attention you were getting from him. 

“You're so hot,” you breathed, although it was more affectionate than anything else. He chuckled softly and stopped the kisses, moaning quietly as your pressed against his wet crotch. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long breath, shaking his head.   
“Fuck me. Now.” 

You felt your cock throb at the sound of this, unfamiliar with the sudden dominance he was displaying. He opened his eyes again, and they were filled with lust and want. You tugged off his underwear, followed by your own, pressing the tip of your erection against his entrance, biting your lip at the feeling of how warm he was against you. 

He groaned quietly, shutting his eyes as he tipped his head back, his grip on your shoulders tightening as you pushed inside him. You moaned, kissing at his shoulder and neck, whispering things about how beautiful he was. With every murmur of praise you felt him tense around you, small whimpers leaving his lips as you slowly fucked him, every thrust careful and deep. 

“God,” Damien groaned, pausing to moan quietly, reaching down with one hand to rub at his clit desperately. “Your cock feels so good!” You swore quietly when you heard this, your erection throbbing as your thrusts became faster and harder, pulling sharp, needy moans from Damien. 

You gripped his thighs tightly, pounding into him as hard as you could, almost overwhelmed with how good his tight heat felt around you. “I'm gonna cum,” you muttered through gritted teeth, swearing when you felt Damien tighten around your cock. He looked up at you and bit his lip, whining loudly. 

“Cum, I want you to cum inside of me,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as he reached his own orgasm, his body tensing and shuddering as he came. “Shit!” he cried, his thighs quivering as he was hit by the sudden overstimulating of you fucking him even after his orgasm. It didn't last long though, because a few thrusts later you stilled, groaning quietly. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Damien, fuck,” you moaned quietly, your words a mess as you came inside of him. Damien sighed, squeezing your thighs as he felt your hot, thick cum spill inside of him. You relaxed when you were done, pulling out and letting out a long breath, letting go of Damien's thighs. 

“You're so hot,” Damien murmured, rubbing the insides of his thighs as he slowly came down from his high. You laughed breathlessly, laying down beside him and pulling him close. You kissed at his shoulder and neck, smiling against his skin. 

“And you are even hotter, my love,” you said, your voice quiet and satisfied. Damien chuckled, turning slightly to press a sweet kiss to your lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	13. Update on Requests

Here's an update for everybody who's waiting on requests, or just waiting for new chapters/updates. 

My life is kind of busy right now, things have really been going downhill for me. I've tried to kill myself twice recently, so right now I'm just trying to work as little as possible so as not to push myself. 

This update is rather unfortunate, but I will say that I have started most requests so they should be up within the next month. In the meantime, thank you all so much for reading these and leaving kudos. 

You can leave requests in the comments below, I will write any kink you'd like. Thank you all, have a wonderful day <3


	14. Robert - Comfort, Lovemaking, Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to do this request because it was soft and sweet and kind of what I needed. I hope everyone enjoys this, and I apologise if it's short or not very well written. Thank you so, so much to everyone for reading, and for leaving such kind comments.
> 
> Leave any requests you'd like in the comments below, I'll write any kink you'd like! Please keep in mind that I have quite a few requests and may take a while to get to yours.

“Listen to me,” Robert said, his hands gently holding your face. “You’re safe, alright?” 

It was shocking how gentle he was being. He wasn’t usually this sweet or caring, but he could be when he knew you needed him to be. The two of you were pressed against each other, your limbs tangled together as you lay in bed. It was just the two of you, Robert comforting you and pressing kisses to your lips every now and then. You had been going out with Robert for a while now. 

It was difficult, at first, considering all of the bitter memories he was associated with. But after a while, he became a source of comfort associated with the bad memories. He knew everything that had happened, and he was the only person who knew how to make you feel better. You sighed quietly, nudging your nose against Robert’s before kissing him softly. “I know. I know,” you murmured. Robert hummed quietly and kissed you again, for longer this time. You blinked quickly, pulling back from the kiss and drawing in a deep breath. 

“I’m here,” Robert mumbled. “I always will be. I won’t let him hurt you again.” You nodded, wrapping your arms around Robert’s neck as he positioned himself above you, looking down at you for a long moment, his eyes focusing on your features. You brushed your thumbs against the side of his face, kissing him as he moved his face closer to yours. You were safe, or at least you felt safe with him. You gasped softly as you felt his hips press into yours, shutting your eyes and gently pushing your hips back into his.

It was a gentle, simple action, but the kiss easily became more heated, even though you were merely seeking comfort in it, you received more than just his easy consolation. His already soft touches became softer, asking for permission to keep touching and prying at you. It was permission you granted easily. 

“Robert,” you breathed, watching him undress with amorous eyes, your expression laced with want not only for this desperate need building up inside of you, but for his affection and attention. You wanted to feel every inch of his body, and it showed in the way you ran your hands up and down his arms, down his back and squeezing his thighs. Robert eyed you warily, mouthing at your jaw as he undressed you, his fingertips lingering on his skin the same way yours did on his.

You gasped at the feeling of Robert’s lube-coated fingers pressing inside of you, squeezing your eyes shut and arching your back. “Shh,” Robert whispered in your ear, gently pressing kisses along your cheek. “I’ve got you.” You nodded, wrapping your arms around him, moaning softly into his shoulder. It felt good to be so close to someone else, close enough to have to trust them as though they were a part of your own body. 

“Fuck,” you cried, shuddering and clinging to Robert as you felt his fingers prod against your prostate. Pleasure overwhelmed you, and in that moment you were more desperate for Robert, for every part of Robert, than for the loving calm he so kindly provided you with. You were so consumed in the pleasure, your cock twitching and leaking precum, that you barely noticed Robert’s soft grunts as your nails dug into his back. “Robert, please…” You whimpered.

Robert pulled his fingers out of you, pulling you into his lap where the two of you could kiss easily, your hands rubbing against his shoulders, clinging to him like a lifeline. He sighed, running his fingertips against your cheeks as he slowly pressed into you, keeping his eyes focused on yours the whole time. “I won’t let anything happen to you again,” he said, sounding a little out of breath. You groaned as he slowly thrust into you, your body moving in perfect unison with his, your heartbeat thumping loud in your ears. 

“God!” you moaned, pressing your face into his shoulder, shuddering and clinging to him as tightly as you possibly could. You felt your cock throb, precum gathering at the head. “Robert, Robert I wanna cum..!” you breathed, gasping as you felt his length slowly press in and out of you, nudging against your prostate and pushing you closer to the edge.

Robert wrapped a hand around your length, stroking in time with how his hips pressed into yours, his thumb gently rubbing against the head of your cock. You gasped, whining loudly and pushing your hips up into his touch, squeezing your eyes shut as you came, your entire body tightening and shuddering, your cum painting both your stomachs as you rode out your orgasm, savouring every small movement of Robert’s body against yours.

You were too lost in your own pleasure to notice or feel Robert cumming inside of you, his cock pulsating as he groaned against your neck, scattering kisses and small love-bites against your skin. You noticed when he pulled out, hugging you too him and kissing all over your face, even pressing gentle kisses to your shut eyelids and your ajar lips.

“I love you,” he murmured, not expecting to receive anything in return with how tired you seemed. In your half-asleep state you let out a contented sigh and snuggled close to him, all memories of Joseph tucked away in the back of your mind where they couldn’t hurt you.

Robert slowly ran his fingers through your hair, shutting his eyes and slowly falling asleep as he showered you in affection. “I love you too,” you whispered, your voice barely audible even in the near-silent room. Robert smiled, and pulled you closer. You fell asleep not long after, his heartbeat loud in your ears.


	15. Joseph - Deepthroating, Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying, so this update took a while. I'll try n update soon but I'm abroad for medical/health reasons so I don't know, I'll just try my best. 
> 
> As always, leave requests in the comments below. I'll write anything you'd like, but keep in mind that I have a lot of requests at the moment!
> 
> I love you all, thank you for reading.

“Safeword?” Joseph asked, his hands gently holding your face, his thumbs brushing against your cheekbones and leaving you in a state of distracted bliss. You hummed quietly, shutting your eyes and leaning your face further into his hands. Joseph sighed quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. “Darling? Safeword?”

You opened your eyes and smiled at him. Of course, you knew your safeword. You knew all the safewords that you and Joseph had used, and they were all tucked away safely in the back of your mind for whenever you needed to use them. “Blossom,” you said firmly, and you saw Joseph visibly relax, letting go of your face. “You worry too much.”

He shook his head, gently running his hands through your hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging roughly, pulling a groan from your mouth. “I can never worry too much when it comes to a slut like you,” he muttered, the affection that had been practically glowing in his eyes replaced with lust and desperate want. 

You bit your lip, reaching up to rub at the growing bulge in Joseph's pants with your fingertips. He sighed contentedly, pulling at your hair every now and then to show you how well you were doing. You let out small whines of appreciation each time. 

“I wanna taste you,” you murmured, your voice barely audible. Joseph smirked and moved his hand from your hair to your neck, squeezing slowly and making you gasp for breath. He only let go when he was satisfied with the small whimpers escaping your lips and the flush that was growing on your cheeks. 

“What did you say?”

You moaned, leaning your head into his hand, promoting him to pull at your hair again. “I want to taste you, daddy, please,” you said, this time your voice louder and a little more desperate. Joseph bit his lip to hide the growing smile on his face. 

“Go on,” he said, holding onto your hair loosely, allowing you to tug down his pants and underwear, stroking and licking at his cock desperately. Joseph watched you, listening to every small moan and hum that came out of your mouth as you got him hard, sucking and kissing at the head of his cock in adoration. 

You pulled back for a moment to catch your breath, and Joseph growled, pulling on your hair hard enough to make you squeal, your erection throbbing as you felt the pain ache in your scalp. “You stop when I tell you to stop, understood?” You nodded, groaning as you opened your mouth and took the tip into your mouth, sucking and licking feverishly, doing your best to make Joseph feel good. 

After a few moments of lavishing attention on the head of his cock and making him groan and tug at your hair, you let your jaw go slack, beginning to take more and more of his heavy length into your mouth, gagging slightly as you felt the tip hit the back of your throat. He groaned quietly, muttering soft words of praise and degradation as he fucked into your mouth. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, making tears roll down your cheeks as he practically fucked your throat. “Fuck, you're such a good slut for daddy,” he mumbled between moans, his grip on your hair tightening. “Will you swallow daddy’s cum like a good little bitch?” You moaned in response, gagging around the huge length in your mouth. Your jaw and mouth ached, not to mention how sore your throat was and how your head ached where Joseph tugged on your hair. 

And yet your erection was still throbbing, leaking precum against your underwear, making them a sticky mess. You moved your hips as you took Joseph's thick length, wanting to gasp at how good the friction felt against the head of your cock. A sudden moan escaped from Joseph's mouth and he gasped, keeping you as far down on his cock as he could. 

“Fuck, yes, god!” he gasped, his hips shuddering as he came down your throat. You gagged desperately, pushing at his hips to try and get him off of you. “You're so fucking good…” Joseph groaned, holding you in place for a moment longer before letting go of your head. 

You pulled back suddenly, gasping and coughing, wiping the tears that had began to stream down your face. Joseph smiled at you sweetly, his face still flushed from cumming. “You wanna cum?” he asked, to which you responded with a desperate nod. 

Joseph smirked, watching you swallow the mouthful of cum and spit you had. He sat down in front of you, gently placing his hands between your legs, rubbing his palm against your erection. “Ah… It feels good,” you moaned quietly, leaning against him and thrusting against his hand. The feeling of his palm against you as well as the way your underwear was rubbing against the tip of your length made you shudder and groan quietly. 

“Does it feel good, sweetheart? You like it when Daddy helps you feel good?” Joseph teased, moving his hand in time with your sloppy humping, wanting for you to feel good. You whines sharply, your body tensing as you came in your underwear.

You pressed against Joseph's hand messily, groaning as you pressed your head against his shoulder. “Fuck…” you moaned softly, letting out a long breath as he moved his hand away, scooping you up in his arms. 

“Does my slut need a shower?” 

Your cock throbbed a little at the sound of the dirty word, nodding and letting Joseph carry you to the bathroom. 

“Love you,” you murmured tiredly.

“I love you too.”


	16. Ending

After a lot of thought, a lot of time and a lot of grief, I've decided this series of one-shots is over.   
I'm incredibly sorry to anyone who's request wasn't published, and to anyone who was waiting for my return. The truth is that my health isn't in a state to take requests and complete them to the best of my ability - I am incredibly lucky when I ever have the energy to write, and unfortunately when I do, I don't want to be writing requests.   
I love everyone who's read these, commented or left kudos on here. You're all wonderful, and I appreciate you ever so much. Who knows, maybe one day I'll finish the requests I never got around to completing.  
I love you all very much, take care xx


End file.
